


Harry Potter and the new dark lord

by Bombathebomb



Series: Harry Potter age 0 to 5 childhood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombathebomb/pseuds/Bombathebomb
Summary: Read through Harry potters journey to become the dark lord from birth
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter age 0 to 5 childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212884
Collections: The Dark Golden Trio (Harry Potter), WBWL what when someone choice wrong





	Harry Potter and the new dark lord

  1. It all started you know when Voldemort killed the potter but what if no and what if it wasn’t Harry who was the boy who lived but his brother Lincoln was the boy who lived at age 2 Harry was losing love at age 4 became the real deal Harry began studying dark arts **things to do with it blood magic then at age 5 here’s the story Hey I’m Ron I’m Harry don’t like your brother me too you know do you wanna be friends with me yeah hey Lincoln bomb a bomb hit Lincoln haha at age 7 the wizengamot reported their talents but Harry became stronger with Ron Neville Draco Theo seamus dean and Blaine he loved pansy Parkinson Ron liked lavender brown Neville liked mili net bulstrode Draco liked Ginny Weasley Ron sister then at age 11 hogwarts begins** **** ~~ ****~~



* * *


End file.
